Balada Cinta Senbonzakura
by LadyGege TheAlchemist
Summary: Candaan Senbonzakura mengenai pernikahan disambut positif oleh Renji. Tak disangka membuat Byakuya super murka. Bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya?


_Disclaimer_: Bleach 100% milik Om Tite Kubo, saya Cuma numpang beken aja.. :D

_Warnings: AU&semi-canon, OOC, standard applied, fem-Senbonzakura, slight ninjutsu of Naruto. _

_A/N_: Senbonzakura di sini berupa seorang cewek berambut hitam, dikuncir kuda, memakai kimono bermotif bunga sakura, perawakannya mirip Orihime Inoue (tapi ukuran dadanya normal … hehehe), dan memakai topeng yang sama seperti Senbonzakura aslinya; yang kemudian namanya hanya akan ditulis 'Senbon' saja.

Selamat membaca! Semoga cerita ini menghibur… ^^

**Balada Cinta Senbonzakura**

Pada suatu hari, di pelataran divisi 6, nampak seorang gadis tengah berjalan dengan riang sambil melompat-lompat kecil diiringi senandung pelan dari mulutnya.

"Tralalala … senangnya hatiku." Senbon terus melompat-lompat kecil tanpa memerhatikan jalanan yang dipijaknya. Hingga tiba-tiba … bruuuk … dia terjatuh karena kakinya tersangkut sesuatu.

"Aduuuuuh, sakiiitt!" erangnya.

Hebi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Hahahahaha … kena dia! Makanya kalau jalan, tuh, lihat-lihat dong, jadi jatuh, tuh." Secepat kilat dia langsung mengambil kaki seribu sambil tertawa keedanan.

"Hebiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii … ! Kurang asin banget sih kamu! Awas kamu, ya!"

Senbon bangkit dari jatuhnya lalu mengejar Hebi sambil membawa pentungan milik Pak Hansip dari divisi sebelah. Melihat Senbon yang mengejarnya seperti kesetanan, Hebi pun mengeluarkan _bankai_-nya yang berupa ular berukuran jumbo yang terbuat dari kayu, kemudian menaikinya dan melesat jauh.

"Haha … tangkap saja kalau bisa!"

"Cih! Memangnya kamu saja yang bisa berseluncur begitu?" ujar Senbon berang. "BANKAI!" dia pun berselancar di atas jutaan bunga sakura.

"Whoaaaa … aku dikejar nenek sihir … hihihihi."

Perkataaan Hebi kontan saja membuat Senbon semakin berang, tak ayal dia pun semakin memercepat laju bunga sakura-nya. Dan akhirnya mereka saling mengejar di lingkungan divisi 6. Anggota lain yang melihatnya langsung heboh dan _panic at the warteg_.

"Waduh, gawat! Hebi dan Senbon berantem lagi!" teriak salah seorang anggota. "Cepat, panggil Kapten!"

"Tapi Kapten sedang bertugas ke _real world_. Bagaimana, nih?" sahut anggota yang lain, panik.

"Kalau Wakil Kapten?"

"Dia sedang berkunjung ke divisi 13. Kita laporkan saja padanya."

"Ya sudah, cepat laporkan!"

Anggota tersebut langsung bergegas ke divisi 13 untuk melapor kepada Renji. Sementara itu, pertengkaran antara Senbon dan Hebi semakin memanas. Senbon bahkan mengeluarkan jurus andalan Naruto, _kage bunshin no jutsu_. Dan dalam sekejap Hebi dikepung oleh kloning-kloning Senbon.

Sambil mengambil ancang-ancang Senbon berteriak dengan lantang, "Kawan-kawan, hajar dia!"

"Baik!" Para cloning itu menjawab serempak lalu melompat ke arah Hebi.

Bagh … bigh … bugh … doengg … Hebi dihajar habis-habisan oleh Senbon dan kloningannya.

"Hahahaha … rasakan kau!" Senbon menindih tubuh Hebi sambil tertawa keiblisan, "Sekarang, rasakan bogem pamungkasku!"

Happ … tangan Senbon yang hampir mendarat di kepala Hebi ditangkap oleh Renji. Lalu … pung … pung … pung … kloning-kloning Senbon hilang, berubah menjadi asap.

Senbon membulatkan matanya, "Se-senior?"

"Aduh, kalian ini. Berantem mulu, sih? Coba lihat akibat kelakuan kalian!" Renji menunjuk ke taman bunga yang nyaris luluh-lantah akibat diterjang badai bunga sakura milik Senbon, "Saya harus bilang apa pada Kapten nanti?"

"Si Hebi-nya, nih, yang mulai! Salahkan dia dong!"

Hebi mendorong Senbon yang ada di atasnya hingga Senbon terjungkal ke samping, "Ah … Tuan, untung Anda cepat datang. Kalau tidak, bisa habis saya dibogem oleh Senbon." Dia terkekeh pelan.

"Aduh, jahat banget sih kamu! Mendorong aku segala!" Senbon mengusap-usap pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba encok.

Renji memijit-mijit pelipisnya, "Sudah … sudah … Hebi, mendingan kamu cepat pergi dari sini."

"Baik, Tuan." Hebi membungkuk sedikit, "Dadah, Nenek Sihir." Dia menjulurkan lidahnya sambil menarik bagian bawah matanya lalu melesat pergi sebelum kena amukan Senbon lagi.

"Tuh, kaaaaaaannn!" Senbon merengut kesal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah, dikibaskannya tangannya hingga terlepas dari genggaman Renji. Dia melangkah masuk ke ruangan kerja Byakuya, "Mengapa, sih, Senior membela dia terus? Mentang-mentang _zanpa_-nya! Kesal deh! Punya _zanpa_, tuh, ya dididik, kek. Agar tidak menjahiliku terus! "

"E-eh, bu-bukan begitu … ayolah, sesama _zanpakutou_ harus akur. Kalau gak mau, nanti saya cium, loh." Renji menyeringai mesum.

Senbon berjengit, "Gyaaaaa … ! Senior mesum! Nanti aku bilangin ke Bos, loh! Tapi boleh juga sih, jarang-jarang, kan, dicium pria bertato seperti Senior. Hihihi. Mojok di sana, yuk!" ajaknya sambil menunjuk ke kolong meja kerja Byakuya.

_Ini cewek nepsong juga ya?_ batin Renji. "Bilangin aja, saya gak takut, kok. Gak ada tempat yang lebih enak apa? Di kuburan gitu?"

"Jangan di kuburan, dong. Bosen. Mendingan di kebon jengkol aja, kan, enak bisa sambil nyemil, tuh. Wakakakakak."

"Tuan sama _zanpa_-nya sama aja. Jangan-jangan kamu _hentai_-mania seperti Kapten lagi?" Renji bergidik ngeri, "Ya sudah, ikut saya aja." Dia memegang tangan kanan Senbon lalu menyeretnya keluar ruangan.

Mendapati rasa hangat di tangannya membuat pipi Senbon bersemu merah, _Gyaaa! Tanganku dipegang Senior!_

Selang beberapa waktu berlanjut mereka tiba di rumah Renji, hal ini sontak membuat Senbon mengerutkan keningnya.

"Mengapa Senior membawaku kemari? Jangan-jangan aku akan dijadikan pembokat."

"Nggak, lah. Bisa dipecat saya nanti, saya cuma akan menyuruhmu memijitiku. Pegal, nih."

Senbon mengusap keningnya, "Fiuuuhh … syukurlah. Yakin, nih, cuma dipijit aja? Aku, kan, menyediakan paket pijit plus-plus. Plus dipukulin maksudnya, jadi, kan, badannya sakit-sakit lagi, tuh. Terus nanti Senior minta dipijitin lagi, deh. Hihihi."

"Oh iya, lupa! Tarifnya 100ribu ryo/15 menit, tapi khusus buat Senior aku kasih gratis, deh. Dengan syarat menjadikanku sebagai istri, bagaimana?"

"Hah? Istri?" Renji langsung masuk ke rumahnya, lalu 20 menit kemudian dia keluar lagi dengan pakaian pengantin pria lengkap. "Ayo, kita menikah! Dimana penghulunya?"

Senbon membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya. "Se-senior se-serius?" Renji mengangguk yakin.

"Ba-baiklah kalau begitu." Senbon mengeluarkan ponselnya, lalu melihat daftar kontak dan menekan tombol hijau pada kontak Kuchiki Ginrei. "Halo, Kong? Tolong siapkan penghulu ya, aku mau nikah sama Senior Renji."

Di ujung telepon sana Ginrei terkejut tingkat SMA, "APAAA? Kok mendadak dangdut, sih? Eh, maksudnya kok mendadak sekali?"

"Hehe, iya, nih. Sudah tidak tahan."

"Ya sudah, Engkong siapkan secepatnya. Sekarang kamu dimana?"

"Aku masih di rumah Senior Renji, sebentar lagi ke sana."

"Oke." Ginrei mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

Senbon dan Renji pun bergegas pergi ke kediaman Kuchiki. Sesampainya di sana, segala persiapan sudah selesai, bahkan ada tamu undangannya juga. _Hebat juga si Engkong_, Senbon membatin takjub.

"Nona Senbon, silahkan ikuti saya. Pakaian pengantinnya sudah siap di kamar Anda," ucap seorang pelayan. Masih dengan segala keterpukauannya Senbon mengangguk dan mengikuti pelayan tersebut.

**###**

Kini senbon telah siap dengan pakaian pengantinnya dan dia duduk bersanding dengan Renji. Rasa gugup menyertainya, jantungnya tak henti-hentinya berdangdutan ria. Membuat napasnya sedikit tersengal. _Apakah ini mimpi?_

Perasaan yang sama pun dirasakan Renji, dia sedikit bingung apakah keputusannya untuk menikahi Senbon yang terburu-buru ini baik? Bahkan dia belum meminta izin kepada Kaptennya, Byakuya. Lamunannya pecah ketika Ginrei mulai membuka suara.

"Kamu siap?" Renji mengangguk pelan.

"Saya nikahkan dan kawinkan kamu dengan _zanpa kutou_ milik Byakuya, Senbonzakura, dengan mas kawin seperangkat topeng dan asahan pedang. Dibayar tunai."

Renji menelan ludahnya, "Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya _zanpakutou_ milik Rukia…" Renji nampak berpikir sejenak, _Eh salah, zanpa-nya Rukia, kan, Shirayuki. Haduh … belum pernah kawin, sih._ Terlihat beberapa bulir keringat terjun bebas dari keningnya.

"Kok, salah ngomong, sih? Atau sebenarnya Senior itu maunya menikah dengan Shirayuki lagi? Hikks, hikss…" Senbon menangis bombay sampai-sampai kediaman Kuchiki kebanjiran. Srooot kiri … srooot kanan … dia mengelapkan ingusnya ke pakaian Renji.

"Bu-bukan begitu. Sudah … sudah … jangan menangis, malu dilihat yang lain. Oke, saya ulang ya."

Senbon masih sesegrukan, "Awas kalau salah lagi!" semburnya garang.

"Iya … iya."

"Bisa kita ulang?" Penghulu kali ini yang angkat bicara.

Renji mengulangi kembali kalimat tersebut dengan lancar, dia lalu menghembuskan napasnya, lega.

"Sah?" Ginrei bertanya kepada kedua orang saksi.

Genryuu yang merupakan saksi pertama mengangguk takzim, "Sah." Hal serupa diucapkan oleh Kyoraku selaku saksi kedua.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kalian telah resmi menjadi suami-istr-" Kalimat penghulu tersebut terpotong oleh suara Byakuya yang baru tiba di sana.

"Tidak sah!" Byakuya melakukan _shunpo_ ke arah Senbon, dia lalu memegang erat tangan Senbon hingga Senbon meringis kesakitan. "Senbon adalah MILIKKU!" Lalu dia menghilang, membawa kabur Senbon entah kemana.

Renji bangkit dari duduknya, "Tunggu!" Kemudian dia mengejar mereka.

"Aduh, Bos. Kita mau kemana, sih?" gerutu Senbon sambil mengangkat baju pengantinnya hingga tampaklah kedua betisnya.

"Aku mau membawamu ke Arab Saudi, kita ke sana menggunakan Pintu Kemana Saja Boleeehh yang tadi aku pinjam dari Dorameon."

"Nee? Memangnya aku TKW apa?"

"Daripada kamu nikah sama Renji, mending kamu jadi TKW," balas Byakuya sinis. Senbon hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya.

Langkah Byakuya terhenti tiba-tiba karena mendadak Renji muncul di hadapannya. Hal itu menyebabkan Senbon terdorong ke depan, menabrak Renji. Refleks Renji menangkap Senbon lalu menariknya ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mau Kapten bawa kemana istri saya?" Mata Renji berkilat tajam, napasnya memburu.

Byakuya bersikap acuh-tak acuh, "Suka-suka aku. Dia _zanpa_-ku. Dan lagi aku tidak merestui pernikahan kalian." Dia mendengus pelan, "Kembalikan Senbon, lalu minggir. Kalau tidak, kuhajar kau."

"Jika Kapten memintanya." Renji mengeluarkan pedangnya, Senbon menatap Renji dan Byakuya secara bergantian dengan panik.

"Sudah … sudah … jangan berkelahi! Aduh, kok, jadi _berabe_ begini, sih, urusannya?" Senbon melepaskan diri dari pelukan Renji, lalu berdiri di antara keduanya. "Sabar, Bos. Sabar, Senior. Tahan emosi kalian."

Byakuya mendelik kepada Renji yang memandangnya tajam, "Kamu menantangku? Dasar, Wakil Kapten durhaka!"

"Kapten sendiri yang meminta, lagipula mengapa tidak merestui pernikahan kami?"

"Memangnya kamu pikir mengapa Senbon sampai saat ini belum menikah? Semua itu karena aku tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pria pun, baik dari kalangan dewa kematian ataupun _zanpakutou_ untuk mendekatinya. Senbon adalah MILIKKU SELAMANYA. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki dia selain aku.

"Kok, begitu? Itu namanya pelanggaran terhadap Hak Azasi _Zanpakutou_, mereka bebas menentukan keinginan mereka!"

"Tapi, kan, aku tuannya Senbon. Jadi, terserah aku." Senyuman penuh kemenangan tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Keh! Kalau begitu saya tidak memiliki jalan lain selain merebut Senbon dengan cara kasar."

Senbon berteriak sejadinya, "Diamlah kalian berdua!" Dia lalu menatap Byakuya intens, "Bos, tatap mataku … tidurlah … tidur..." Byakuya pun menutup matanya perlahan.

"Apa yang kau … lakukan?" Bruuukk … dia jatuh tersungkur, tidur.

"Yes, hipnotisku berhasil!" Senbon nyengir kuda lalu menggenggam tangan Renji. "Ayo, kita pergi." Mereka pun berteleportasi ke menara rahasia milik keluarga Kuchiki.

"Kok, kita kabur ke sini?"

"Senior tahu istilah tempat yang paling berbahaya adalah tempat teraman? Nah, orang-orang takkan mengira kalau kita akan bersembunyi di sini."

"Ohh … pintar juga kamu memilih tempat." Renji tersenyum lembut.

Hening sesaat, dan tiba-tiba Senbon memeluk erat leher Renji hingga dia tercekik, "Horeee! Akhirnya kita 'sah' juga!"

"Eii … Sen … bon … khh …"

"Hee? Aduh, maaf … maaf … terlampau senang soalnya. Hehehe."

"Tapi, kan, gak harus nyekek juga, kali." Renji memegangi lehernya, "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kamu, kok, mau nikah sama saya?"

"Eh? Senpai sendiri? Kok, mau?"

Renji menundukkan wajahnya, "Yaaa … mengapa ya?" digaruknya leher bagian belakangnya. "Saya … sebenarnya … ummm …"

Drrrt … drrrt …

Senbon menatap layar ponselnya, "Sebentar, Senior. Iya, Kuy? Ada apa?"

"Senbon, kamu dimana? Cepat pulang! Tuan Byakuya depresi berat!" seru Shirayuki di ujung telepon.

"Hah? Beneran? Bohong, ah!"

"Yeee … dibilangin gak percaya. Tuh, orang-orang di rumah sedang panik semua. Tuan Byakuya mengancam akan meminum racun jika kamu gak pulang sekarang. Pokoknya kamu harus pulang sekarang, oke? Dah." Shirayuki mengakhiri penggilannya.

Renji membelai pucuk kepala Senbon, "Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, daripada nanti ada apa-apa dengan kapten? Bisa gawat urusannya."

"Tapi … tapi … tapi, kan, kita belum sempat berbuat apa-apa." Senbon merajuk manja.

"Itu bukan masalah, kita sudah menikah, kan? Jadi kita bisa melakukannya kapan aja. Oke?"

Senbon mengangguk lemas, digenggamnya tangan Renji kemudian mereka berteleportasi lagi ke kediaman Kuchiki. Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung disambut oleh Byakuya. Seperti anak ayam yang telah bertemu kembali dengan induknya, Byakuya memeluk erat Senbon. Tak peduli dengan tatapan membunuh yang dilayangkan Hisana –sang istri- kepadanya.

"Senbooonn … hueeeeee … kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku. Lebih baik aku mati daripada kehilanganmu."

"I-iya, tapi…"

"Kumohon, Senbon. Ceraikan renji."

"…"

"Kuberi kamu waktu sampai besok jam 9 pagi, kalau masih menjadi istrinya, kamu akan melihat mayatku terkapar di rumah ini."

"… hmm … sebaiknya Bos istirahat sekarang. Kita lihat saja besok, oke? Biarkan aku memikirkannya.

Byakuya melepaskan pelukannya, "Oke, kamu tahu, kan, kalau aku akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan?"

"Lihat saja besok, lah. Aku pulang dulu, Bos tidurlah yang nyenyak."

Renji segera merangkul Senbon, "Kalau begitu, kami permisi," pamitnya kepada orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Keheningan tercipta di ruangan tengah itu, baik Senbon maupun Renji terdiam dalam duduknya. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Melihat istrinya yang duduk termenung sambil memutar-mutar topengnya di tangan membuat Renji merasa iba, karena bagaimanapun dia ikut andil dalam dilemma yang dihadapi Senbon.

Dia kemudian bangkit lalu menuju dapur, dibuatnya secangkir coklat hangat untuk istri tercinta. _Istri tercinta, eh?_ Pipi Renji merona merah.

"Minumlah, semoga bisa membangkitkan sedikit keceriannmu."

Senbon menoleh ke arah Renji, ditatapnya asap yang mengepul di atas coklat tersebut. "Terima kasih," diraihnya cangkir tersebut lalu disesapinya aroma coklat sebentar dan dalam sekali tegukan coklat panas itu ludes tak tersisa. Beberapa detik kemudian…

"Panaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!" Senbon mengipasi lidahnya dengan tangan, "Aduh, aduh, aduh! Gara-gara melamun, nih. Jadi gak sadar kalau itu coklat panas."

Tanpa diperintahkan oleh otaknya Renji langsung menangkup wajah Senbon dengan kedua tangannya, lalu tanpa aba-aba dia melumat bibir ranum istri tercinta dan mencoba mendinginkan lidah Senbon dengan lidahnya. Sontak Senbon membelalakkan matanya. Belum sempat dia menikmati ciuman pertamanya itu, Renji telah menciptakan jarak antara bibir mereka.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah dingin?"

"…" Wajah Senbon memanas, kulitnya merah tak terkira.

Renji menyeringai mesum, "Hemh, sepertinya ada banyak bagian yang harus saya dinginkan." Dia lalu menggendong Senbon dan mendekapnya erat, tujuannya hanyalah satu … kamar tidurnya.

"Gyaaaaa! Apa yang mau Senior lakukan?" Senbon meronta-ronta kecil.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya seorang suami lakukan, setidaknya hanya untuk malam ini."

Dan malam itu pun menjadi malam yang indah sekaligus miris bagi mereka.

Sinar matahari pagi menyusup ke kamar Renji, cerah sinarnya mengusik kedua insan yang masih terlelap sambil berpelukan.

"Selamat pagi." Renji tersenyum lembut kemudian mengecup kening Senbon. Yang dikecup malah meleguh malas.

"Nghh … selamat pagi. Hoaaaaammm…"

Senbon memejamkan matanya lagi kemudian semakin menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Renji. Dipeluknya erat-erat pria yang baru sehari menjadi suaminya itu, terngiang percakapan mereka semalam sebelum tidur, dan tanpa disadarinya cairan yang hangat membasahi dada bidang tersebut. Ya, Senbon menangis.

"Apakah harus begitu?" ucapannya tersendat.

Renji mengelus punggung istrinya lembut, "Ya, kita tak punya pilihan lain. Meski begitu, kita akan tetap bersama-sama, kan? Yaaa … walaupun hanya di siang hari."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang istri, yang terdengar hanyalah isakan tangis yang memilukan.

"Hey, bukankah kita harus sudah ada di kediaman Kuchiki jam 9 nanti? Ayo, bersiap. Nanti Kapten terlanjur mati lagi."

"Bagus, lah. Dengan begitu kita akan terus bersama."

"Ya, dan kita akan dimusuhi mereka seumur hidup kita."

"Biarlah, asalkan bersamamu aku rela hidup makmur, sejahtera, dan kaya raya. Hihihi."

Renji mencubit pipi Senbon, "Dasar. Ayo, mandi. Mandiin saya ya."

"Genit, ih! Seperti anak kecil saja." Senbon menggigit kecil dagu Renji.

**###**

Sesuai dengan waktu yang telah ditentukan, Senbon dan Renji tengah duduk di ruang tamu kediaman Kuchiki. Keduanya menundukkan kepala, seakan enggan menatap orang yang duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Renji mengangkat kepalanya, "Sesuai keinginan Kapten, kami akan bercerai. Tetapi…"

"Ada syaratnya." Senbon melanjutkan ucapan Renji.

"Syarat apa? Katakan saja, pasti kupenuhi."

Senbon menghembuskan napasnya, "Kami minta gaji kami naik 100 kali lipat, tunjangan kami naik 100 kali lipat juga, sebuah rumah mewah beserta isinya dan mobilnya juga di _real world_, sebuah replica patung Liberty yang kemiripannya 100%, menara Pisa yang kemiringannya 90 derajat, pulau Komodo yang isinya T-Rex, dan beberapa syarat lagi yang akan menyusul di masa yang akan datang."

"Setuju?" Renji bertanya dengan nada sedater mungkin.

Byakuya menghela napasnya, "Kalian benar-benar kompak untuk memerasku rupanya, tapi tenang saja dengan seluruh kekayaan yang tidak akan habis dipakai berfoya-foya selama 7 turunan, 7 tanjakan, 7 belokan ke kiri, 7 belokan ke kanan, aku akan memenuhi syarat kalian itu."

"Nah, sekarang jatuhkan talak-nya." Byakuya menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Renji menghadap ke arah Senbon, digenggamnya tangan halus itu, lalu dikecupnya sebentar. "Senbon, saya talak 1.5 dirimu. Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Senior. Ketahuilah Senior akan ada di hatiku selamanya."

"Kamu juga." Renji memeluk erat Senbon.

Byakuya memekik gembira, "Horeeeeeeee!" disingkirkannya Renji dari Senbon hingga dia terpental ke belakang, lalu dipeluknya erat _zanpakutou_ kesayangannya itu. "Makasih, Sen. Ternyata kamu masih peduli padaku."

"Ya, dan akhirnya aku milikmu, Bos … sepenuhnya."

**Tamat.**

**###**

**Terima kasih telah membaca, semoga terhibur. **


End file.
